Uncomfortable Situations
by JunpeiJJ
Summary: Can you repeat that?" He said almost as shocked as I was."Would you like to stay with me until you can get a place to stay? I don't have a lot of room, but it's the least I can do.""Are you crazy?" He asked surprised.I think I am. Au,OOC,Reviews please!
1. Prologue: Following the policy

Uncomfortable Situations

_Summary: Hyuga, Hinata has been very loyal to her boss Uchiha, Sasuke and his company for about seven years. During these seven years, Sasuke's respect has grown for her because unlike other women at their work place, she leaves him alone and exceeds in her job title. But when Sasuke's family business crashes and leaves him bankrupt and homeless, Hinata's loyalty is tested and she is left in an uncomfortable situation: living with her boss!_

_This story is AU with character who are OOC. I just want to explain the out of character part : The way I made Masashi's characters are the way I'd like them to be for this story. Sasuke's a bit more fun and Hinata is more open-minded to doing things. Please don't be angry with me if you don't like how I put them. I don't own Naruto or anything that may sound familiar. I do own the plot so please enjoy!_

* * *

**_Prologue: Following The Policy_**

"I'd like to welcome you to the new and improved Uchiha Corporation. As you all know, my family company went down the drain last year due to the silly mistakes of the Tokyo Reserve Bank, but I'm happy to be able to stand in front of you again as your boss; I am looking forward to working with my old employees as well as my new employees."

I smiled as I listened to my boss talk eloquently. We were all listening proudly because most of us were all proud to be back at the work place we had left the previous year when the company closed down.

Yet I was probably the happiest employee to be back working under Uchiha, Sasuke, my boss for the last seven years before last year. This was the only place I felt comfortable working at, and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"While I was reviewing the company policy for our new office, I realized the policy needed to be edited. One example includes Casual Friday. We will no longer be having casual Friday."

This caused some people to whisper and loose focus.

"I understand that is the only time you get dress down after a full week of suits, ties, and whatever, but researches have shown that when workers are wearing casual clothes, they do casual work. I'm not looking for casual work. I'm looking for professional work that will make this company memorable." He looked around at everyone and even though they didn't like the idea, they had no choice but to accept it.

"Another thing I want to discuss is office romance." A few snickers. " I could careless if employee A is going out with employee B, just keep it professional. You will loose your job if a) you are caught having sex in any of the office rooms. I know most of you think that's crazy but crazy shit like this happens at other firms, and we will not be part of that. If you are caught, just pack up your stuff and leave me a notice."

" Don't even try to talk to me because I will look at you with so much disgust and anything you try to say will just go out through the other ear; b) I am not a big fan of PDA. I do not want to see any hand holding, kissing, fondling of any sort. Do that after work, during your break, but nowhere near this office."

"Lastly, I don't want to sound vain, but I have to get my point across. Ladies, I know I'm a very attractive, and I know it's hard to not want to stare me down or have fantasies about me, but please, I'm begging you, do not stalk me and definitely don't hit on me. That type of behavior sickens me, and most likely you'll get fired. I don't care how good of an employee you are. I am your boss, and that is not professional behavior. Beside, I'm pretty sure that there are other men in this work place that are interested in you. In that case, any questions?"

He looked around and I looked around too. People were whispering but nothing serious was being said.

"Good. Thank you for your time, hopefully this will be a good year for us."

We watched as everyone left the office until it was just us two remaining.

"You have a meeting with Delta in about an hour, and then your mother would like to have lunch with you." I informed pulling out the schedule I had worked on earlier.

"Did you tell her I can't meet her?" He asked running his hand through his hair.

"Why would I do that?" I ask biting my lip. I knew exactly why he couldn't— didn't want to meet her.

"Well, I plan on meeting up with my girlfriend for lunch, and I don't think I can cancel. I mean, my girlfriend has been looking forward to this date since that new restaurant opened in down town Tokyo, you know, the one with the fancy steak?" His eye's demanded for me to look into them.

They were doing that thing they did when he was amused.

"That's nice. I'm sure she wouldn't mind. You can take her any other time. I mean, you barely see your mother anymore and you know just how much your mother adores you, but if it means that much to you, you could just take your girlfriend along. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." I smiled politely.

"That sounds like a good idea. Do me a favor and inform my girlfriend about our change of plans. Thanks." He smiled as he walked towards me.

"No problem." I smiled as he got closer and then leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"Sir, I just want to remind you about your no public display of attention policy. I know I'm very attractive, but please control yourself." I teased.

"Touche."

* * * *

Lunch time rolled around and I was clocking out.

"Hey Hinata."

I turned around and Karin, one of the new employees that I had given the job smiled as she walked up to me. I had met her in at the last company I worked at.

"Hey, how are you liking the Uchiha Cooperation so far?" I asked as turned to face her.

"It's great. I can't believe I'm working for an Uchiha, it's my life dream. I never thought the younger Uchiha would be as attractive as his older brother. It's a shame we can't hit on him. I'd love to bake cookies off his sculpted--"

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about my boss like that." I smiled uncomfortably.

"Sorry. It just makes me wonder if he's dating anybody." She stared of into space, thinking.

"I should go--" I said trying to escape.

"Listen, you normally pick up his phone calls don't you? Does he get any calls from women who don't work here?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, besides his mother, no. Nobody else. I should go."

"Sure. I'm on my way out too." She smiled as she followed me towards the elevator. By the time we got to the lobby, we had both went our different ways.

About a block away from my office, Sasuke sneaked up beside me, surprising me.

"Hey." He said.

I swung my bag at him for defense and hit his face.

"What the fuck Hinata." He said holding on to his eye, leaning over.

"Sasuke! I'm sorry." I said trying to help him.

He groaned as he looked at me with a glare.

"You know I hate surprise attacks" I frowned. "I'm sorry." I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked smirking.

"What? No way. Why would I laugh at you?" I was basically grinning now.

He smiled as he shook his head, then linked our hands as we walked toward the new restaurant he had been talking about earlier, swinging our hands along the way.

"I hope your mother doesn't mind me tagging along."

"That's silly. She loves you, ever since you let me stay with you last year." He smiled looking down at me.

"I would have never imagined dating you a year ago." I said, crossing the street.

"Why? I'm too advanced for you." I gave him a look that said yeah right.

"Very funny."

"To be honest, I would have never imagined doing the things we did together with you. I was a good girl till you made me go bad." I grinned, poking him in the chest.

"What? That's crazy. Name one thing we did together that was bad."

"Weed. You convinced me to try weed with you. You put me under peer pressure." I smiled.

"What are you, sixteen? I was only trying to help you live a little. Tell me, how many more times did you do it when I wasn't there? Don't even try to lie." He asked.

"That's not the point."

"So you wish we never did the things we did together?" He asked smiling.

"No, I'm actually kind of glad we did."

"Good to know." He said placing his hand around my shoulder, pulling me close as we entered Lafayette, the new Japanese Italian Restaurant that had recently opened

"Sasuke! Hinata! What a pleasure! You both look lovely." Mikoto Uchiha smiled at us. She gave Sasuke a hug as I watched on, then gave me a hug too.

* * *

Lunch with Mikoto was very short. She wanted to check on how Sasuke was and remind him to call her often. He was so embarrassed. I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Imagine, a twenty-eight year old man still being babied by his mother.

We said our good byes, and Sasuke and I held hands once again as we began to walk back to the office. We were joking around and being stupid. I think that's one of the things I liked about him. I could joke around with him without seeming awkward.

About a block away from the office, we let go of each others hand, and stared face to face.

"So I guess I have to go back to being your uptight secretary now." I frowned.

"Yea, and I have to go back to being your strict boss who doesn't know how to have fun and who might also be gay."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. If you didn't know him well enough, you would have missed his wonderful sense of humor.

"You've been hanging around Naruto too much." I grinned.

"I've been hanging around him too much? He won't stop coming over to my place even though he has his own apartment. I don't even know how I'm friends with that dead beat." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"Be nice?" I smiled.

"Fine, only because you asked." He smirked as he leaned down to kiss me.

"Sasuke?"

We both looked up and a shocked Karin stared.

Oh crud!

I quickly pulled away from Sasuke. It was as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar. I didn't know what to do. My cheeks were probably a new shade of red.

"K-Karin--" I was trying to say something, anything! Nothing was coming out of my mouth except for air.

"What's going on here?" Her jaw was basically on the ground now.

"I-I can explain." I said.

"We don't have to explain ourselves Hinata, we're grown adults." Sasuke whispered, not as embarrassed as I was.

"Hinata is my girlfriend." He said slinging his hand over my shoulder. Now my jaw was practically on the ground.

This was not the way I imagined announcing it to people, let alone a co-worker. She looked back and forth between us and I wanted to say something, but there was nothing to freaking say!

"I think it's best if we all just go back to work and pretend none of this ever happened." Sasuke said. He was the only one acting as if this was not a big deal. Before I could add anything in, he had already started walking away, giving me a big squeeze before he left.

Karin and I stared at each other.

"I-I'm going to go." I said as I slowly began to walk away.

I could hear her following me.

"So _you're_ the mystery woman?" She whispered amazed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked playing stupid.

"You know damn well what I am talking about. You're Sasuke's girlfriend!" She said.

I stopped, bit my lip and then let out a long sigh.

"Yes, I am. I'm really sorry you had to find out that way, but please, we don't want anyone in the office to know."

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we were friends!" She said shocked.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yes really. If I would have known, I wouldn't have asked you all those questions earlier!"

"I just didn't want you to be angry with me. You seemed to like him a lot." I said.

We began walking side by side.

"Well, yes, but I would have stopped if you told me. How long have you been together?" She asked.

"About two months now, ever since the new company opened up."

"So you've been hiding your relationship for that long... how come I never noticed?" She asked herself.

"We really didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want people thinking since I was his girlfriend I'd get special privileges."

"Don't you? You get to go on those nice trips with him when ever he's going to have a meeting in another country... wait a minute! I hope those trips aren't vacation trips!" She glared.

"What? No! It's strictly business at work. We still have to follow company policy when it comes to dating." I said.

" Is that why he gave that whole speech today?" She asked.

"No, he caught these two employees kissing in the copy machine room."

"I bet I know who too." She said.

She was quiet for a while. When I looked at her she was staring at the clouds confused. I bit my lip again.

"I would have never imagined you two dating. I'm kind of curious...how did that happen?" She asked. When I looked at her, her eyes were filled with child-like glee. It scared me. Karin was a scary person when she was giddy.

"What?" I asked confused.

"How did you two get together? I want to know! I want to know!" She was bouncing around now.

"No, you don't. It's a really long story." I said trying to escape.

"Please?" She pleaded. I felt like I was dealing with a five year old.

"It's a really lonnng story. It'll take forever." I said. We were finally out the office.

"Fine, I'll just keep bothering you until you tell me." She said. She walked off in a flash, swinging her hair at me.

_**One Week Later**_

She really did keep bothering me about it. It was driving me insane. She also kept giving our other female co-workers hints, and that terrified me. They began to say things like "I wish I could see her so I can break her"--well, something of the sort.

"Fine Karin! Fine!" I said as she sat by my office desk.

"Good." She smiled happily.

"Can we do it after work.? I mean it when I say it's going to take a while." I pleaded.

She nodded satisfied.

"Okay. I'll see you after work."

* * *

I had to lie to Sasuke and told him I was meeting Ino, my best friend, after work instead of telling him that Karin had drove me into telling her how our relationship happened.

It technically wasn't a lie. Ino was coming too. When I told her my situation, she was all of a sudden interested in my history with Sasuke, so we were meeting at her cafe.

When I got there, Ino and Karin were already chatting as if they knew each other since high school or something. I sighed as I joined them.

"Hinata, what a pleasure. What brings you here?" Ino grinned.

"Guys I'm telling you, you're going to be so bored to death." I warned.

" Let us be the judge of that." Karin smiled as she handed me a cup of tea.

"Fine, but I have to get home by 4:30 because my sister is visiting."

"Then you better get started."

I sighed one last time.

"Last year..." And that was how it started.

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Hello! It's been a while! Happy 2010! I just read Bullwinkle's eHow entry on how to write a SasuHina, and I think I've already broken some rules. I'm looking foward to sharing this story with you guys and I hope it will be a success just like other stories. You guys do know how important your opinion are to me as an author right? Most of you are probably writers here. I've been on Fictionpress trying to write some stories but people don't give you the time of day on there. Not like here :). So I promise to you (I'll do my best) if you review my story, I promise to read yours and leave a review. You scratch my back, I scratch yours right? So anyways, I hope I'll get some awesome reviews here because I really want to share this story with you. When you've been gone for a while most people don't really read your stories (for me anyways) anymore and it kind of sucks.

Also you'll probably recognize a line that Karin said : "I'd love to bake cookies off his sculpted--"

That part was a quote from SNL, the episode where Taylor Lautner was hosting. I'm a Taylor Lautner fan but I don't like Twilight with the exception of New moon the book and movie. Just wanted to let you know :)

So anyways leave your awesome reviews and I'll return the favor. Please excuse the grammar and spelling. I still don't know how to use commas and sometimes semi colins nor do I reread what I write. It's a bad habbit, but if you catch anything you want me to fix, I'll do my best. Love Always,_**Junpei.**_


	2. Breaking The News

Uncomfortable Situations

_Summary: Hyuga, Hinata has been very loyal to her boss Uchiha, Sasuke and his company for about seven years. During these seven years, Sasuke's respect has grown for her because unlike other women at their work place, she leaves him alone and exceeds in her job title. But when Sasuke's family business crashes and leaves him bankrupt and homeless, Hinata's loyalty is tested and she is left in an uncomfortable situation: living with her boss!_

_I don't own Naruto or anything that sounds familiar, but I do own this plot. Enjoy.  
_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 1: Breaking The News_  
**

I like routines. I like waking up every morning knowing that today would be just like yesterday. I loved when things are just as I planned, but you know what I hate? I hate surprises.

* * *

"_Um, Hinata, What does this have to do with the story?" Karin asked staring at me confused._

"_You wanted to hear the story, so let me tell it." I pouted._

"_Fine, please continue."_

"_Anyway, like I was saying, I hate surprises..."_

_

* * *

_

Why? Simple answer: It meant taking a risk and taking a risk was a big no-no for me. I was not a dare devil. In fact I hated that movie Dare Devil, the one with the blind superhero. The person I was dating at the time took me to see that movie and I left him halfway through the movie. The point is I love being guaranteed a safe day. I may seem boring to you, but that's how I've been living (since my college days at Tokyo U).

Every weekday, I'd wake up at 6:45 am, brush my teeth, take a shower, do my hair the same as always( a professional bun), get dressed, eat breakfast which was either cereal or eggs, (it depended on my mood). Then I'd I'd leave my house at 7:30, get to Starbucks by 7:50 and get myself and my boss' coffee and by 8:15, I'd be at the door steps waiting for my boss to come in to work.

And every morning, my boss would walk towards the office door, hand me a file as I handed him his coffee and he'd greet me with a "G_ood morning Hinata._"

That was how things were and that was how I liked it.

Except this morning, my boss (Uchiha, Sasuke by the way) came in ten minutes late and he didn't hand me a file or even say his usual good morning. He just grabbed his coffee, glanced at me and opened the front door. I could smell the strong scent of cigarettes on his suit jacket which surprised me since I didn't even know he smoked.

The elevator ride was even more awkward. I stood in the far corner of the little room and watched as he constantly fiddled with his hair and pace back and forth uncomfortably. I was getting nervous.

He _never _paced. My boss was always cool and collected. He never paced, pull back his hair like he was doing unless he was about to—gasp-- fire someone. Was he going to fire someone? Was he going to fire _me_? I worked for this company for seven years! Had he finally gotten tired of my abilities? What did I do wrong?

"How long does it take to get to the fifteenth floor?!" He snapped, banging his fist against the wall.

I was starting to feel a little claustrophobic myself, and a bit uncomfortable too.

"Are you okay sir?" I asked curiously, but cautiously.

The elevator doors opened, and he mumbled "finally", speeding off towards his office.

I followed him, waiting for him to give me an order like he always did.

He got to where my desk was and stopped. I walked towards it and placed the file down, waiting for him to give me some type of order. He stood there, then looked back at me sternly.

"Hinata," He began.

I stared up straight making sure we had eye contact because he hated when I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Yes sir," I answered.

"Cancel everything for today. No phone calls either unless it's from my family."

"But sir, what about the meeting with--"

"Cancel it. Nobody should bother me. Around 11:30, I want you to gather every floor manager in the conference room, understood?" He asked getting ready to enter his office.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good." He said as he walked into his office, then shut the door.

He _never_ shut his door unless he had a guest. Something was definitely wrong.

* * *

"What's this meeting about?" Sakon, the fourth floor manager asked impatiently.

I looked at the gray haired man as he sat in his chair, slouching. His arms were folded as if he were the big boss or something. I really didn't like him even though he never did anything to me. Maybe it was just the way he looked.

"I'm not sure. He didn't tell me."

"He's been acting weird all morning, more annoyed than he usually is." Tayuya, another co-worker said.

"Sit straight, here he comes." Ukon, Sakon's twin brother said.

We all sat straight because we all knew how much he hated when we slouched. I made sure I had my notepad in case I had to take any notes.

He walked in and didn't make eye contact with anybody. The same cigarette smell trailed behind him as he walked towards the front of the desk. We all sat quietly as he stared down at the table, tapping his fingers.

"It is a youthful day is not boss Sasuke?" Rock Lee, the eight floor manager asked happily. I wanted to smile at his sunny personality, but it wasn't a good time. Everyone was silent as Sasuke glared at poor Lee.

"I guess it is not a youthful day." Lee mumbled.

Sasuke sighed as he himself sat down and then _slouched_. He _slouched_! After giving us so much crap for it, he was doing it himself.

Every floor manger ( fourteen in total) and myself looked back and forth between each other. Something was definitely wrong.

After about a minute, he finally said something.

"I'm just going to get straight to the point." He said staring most of us down.

"My family's business has crashed, including my business and this cooperation. We have to evacuate this building in two weeks."

His onyx eyes looked at me dead in the face and the smell of cigarettes suddenly made sense. I think I needed a smoke now too.

The first person to react was of course loud mouth Sakon.

"What?" He fumed.

"Are you death?" Sasuke voice roared. You could tell he was the angriest. I tried not to burst out into the tears. I was the closest, so his voice was even louder when you sat next to him.

Sakon's anger also grew.

"What the hell do you mean your business has crashed?! You come in here all pissed and moody and shit, and you expect us to be able to read minds? What about our fucking jobs?" He yelled slamming his hands on the table.

The next events wet by like a flash. I just knew the yelling between Sasuke and Sakon got louder. They were about to attack each other, but half of the male staff were holding Sasuke back, and Ukon and Lee were holding Sakon back.

Tayuya and I (the only females) were staring amazed. I was more scared than amazed, but she was completely amused.

"Get the hell off me!" Sasuke yelled at everyone who was holding him.

They quickly let go of him, tensions high.

Everything got quiet again, as Sakon was escorted out the room.

"Now listen, I've recommended most of you to my colleagues earlier today, and they reassured me they don't mind taking you guys in. All of the section managers, even that dickhead," He said pointing towards the direction Sakon had left in.

"You all still have your jobs, just not here." He said. Anger was still on his face.

I looked down at the table still processing the news. What about everyone else who wasn't a section manger? What about me? What would happen to me after the firm closed down?

For the rest of the meeting, I toned out everyone and everything that was said. I stared anxiously down at my nail.

* * *

"_Wait a minute, you're telling me Sasuke and this Sakon guy almost got in a fight?" Karin asked._

"_I believe that's what I said." I nodded._

"_Damn, I wish I was there." She frowned._

"_I have to pee." Ino whined._

"_Quick intermission then." I said as I took a deep breath. She quickly stood up and went to the bathroom. Karin and I sat. She was still there cursing herself for not being there until Ino finally came back._

"_I've been using the bathroom a lot." Ino informed. "I think it's one of the side affects of being pregnant." She said sipping some more tea._

"_Maybe you're drinking too much tea." Karin pointed out, causing Ino to glare at her._

"_Anyway, get back to the story." Ino demanded smiling._

"_So where was I..."_

_

* * *

_

My lips were quivering, daring to ask about my position, but I didn't want to seem selfish.

Getting a new job meant starting from the bottom and working my way back up. It took me six years before I got the secretary job. Now I had to start all over.

"Hinata?"

I looked up and it was just Tayuya and I. It seemed everyone else just left.

"Yes?" Trying to push down the lump in my throat.

"The meeting is over." She informed me.

She was about to leave when I couldn't help but ask "What about everyone else?"

She sighed and answered.

"We have to break the news to them."

I nodded and she shrugged as she turned to walk away.

There was no point in sitting in the conference room by myself. I forced myself to get up and save my tears for after work.

I walked back to my desk and sat there for the rest of the day, I did what ever kind of work I could find.

* * *

It was about ten minutes until closing time when Sasuke called me into his office.

"Yes sir?"

He didn't look at me. He was too busy signing some papers I guess.

"Listen, I noticed you got a little frightened about that argument earlier and have been acting strange ever since, so I'm going to need you to get over that."

I wanted to punch him when he said that. Did he really think I was upset over the argument? I was losing my freaking job. It was the only life I knew! Waking up every morning to serve him and do what he wanted me to do!

I opened my mouth to say just that, but only air came out.

He went on talking about something. I wasn't paying attention though. All that was running through my mind was if I still had a job.

"Are you listening?" He asked annoyed.

"What about my job? Do I loose it like every other person in this office that's not a Sec. Manager?" I blurted.

His eyes suddenly looked up at me.

"So you didn't hear any of the things I just said?" He was glaring at me now.

"N-no sir." I frowned.

" Maybe if you were listening, you would have heard the part where I said I'm transferring you to the CoS (Company of Sabaku). I talked to the CEO Gaara, and he said he's looking forward to having you."

He went back to looking at the papers.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"No, I just lied." He said sarcastically. I wanted to jump for joy, scream, do something!

"Thank you so much sir!" I said giddy.

"Yeah, sure. You don't start until the company has officially closed down, so be back here at 8:15, my coffee in your hands."

"Yes sir!" I said happily.

"You can go." He said leaning back on his chair, looking at me.

"Thank you sir." I grinned and greeted him good night.

* * *

"_What the heck? How did you guys get together if you weren't going to be working for him anymore?" Karin asked frowning._

"_I'd tell you, but I have to go pick up my little sister from the airport." I said getting up from the table._

"_What? What about the rest of the story?" Ino asked getting up._

"_I'll tell you later, I _**Author's Note**

Hello! Thank you so much for the reviews **ppeach, winterkaguya**, **thuthuthuy,Adelaide "Adell" Pierce, and imatwilightfan**(I didn't include any of the number in your names! Sorry.) I was so happy that people liked it. In it's first day, this story had 74 hits. I think it was because the summary with the illegal drugs. That part will happen soon enough. Currently this story has 177 hits. Where are you guys? I can see who read the chapters, but not everyone is reviewing. I'd love to hear your opinion and my offer is still up.

In other news, I did misuse the commas again. I have a problem with grammar and spelling so please don't mind that. I kind of went back into Naruto Arc I and brought out the characters Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon. I really haven't read Naruto since when Sasuke started attacking those other countries. The last shippuden I saw was when Sakura (?) defeated the beautiful Sasori and Deidara self destruct I think, lol. Shippuden is all over TV now, even on toon disney. Weird!!

School's been out due to the snow so I've been able to update quickly, but next time I won't be able to update quickly unless you guys review! (pwease??)

I meant to update earlier than right now, but I fell asleep and just woke up a thirty minutes ago.

**Important! :** I've started a story on my website called "Somebody to Love" inspired by Leighton Meester's song. I would love to hear what you think. I will put the link as my home page. Thank you!

Click that review button!


	3. Can You Repeat That Question?

Uncomfortable Situations

_Summary: Hyuga, Hinata has been very loyal to her boss Uchiha, Sasuke and his company for about seven years. During these seven years, Sasuke's respect has grown for her because unlike other women at their work place, she leaves him alone and exceeds in her job title. But when Sasuke's family business crashes and leaves him bankrupt and homeless, Hinata's loyalty is tested and she is left in an uncomfortable situation: living with her boss!_

_In the last chapter there was a mistake with the last line. Hinata actually said "I'll tell you later, I have to go!" at the end. Sorry about that ! Also, People are asking how Hinata and Sasuke get together. That will not be announced in one chapter. Their romance takes place throughout the story so you have to be patient. I promise you won't be disappointed! Just hang in there. I don't own anything thing that may sound familiar, but I do own the plot. Please enjoy!_

_

* * *

__**Chapter 2: Can you repeat that question?**_

My twenty-two year old sister, Hanabi had came from Konoha to visit me for the weekend. She was amazed by the city lights, and everything about Tokyo. My family were tribal people who stayed together in one village.

My father was surprised when I went to Tokyo U. for Business and not Agricultural Engineering like he wanted me to. He was even more shocked when I told him about my decision to move to Tokyo. It was the longest my father had gone without talking to me until the time I left that place. I didn't want to be tied down to my family.

Yet my younger sister, she was a family person. She loved everything about Konoha. She was a country bumpkin.

"Do you have any Tatami mats any where?" She asked overwhelmed by the size of my bed.

"Come on Hanabi, this is Tokyo. You came here last year! " I smiled as I fluffed the pillows she would be using. She smiled as she dropped her bag by the bed and sat awkwardly on the bed.

"So this is your home huh? It's lovely." She smiled looking around.

I sat next to her as I kicked off my heels and sighed.

"Yea, but it's not as full as the family house. I guess I kind of miss that." I said. I lazily closed my eyes and fell back on the bed. I smiled up at the ceiling feeling at peace.

Hanabi soon joined me, and I knew she was at peace too.

My sister and I were close in a way that when one does something, the other follows. It didn't matter if I was older by six years or if she was younger. We had learned to depend on each other at a young age after my mother died. We knew each other so well that when we were both quiet we were still talking telepathically. It hadn't always been that way though. Hanabi had given me some of the scratches on my back.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the ring of my phone. I searched around the bed for my phone, but I accidentally hit Hanabi gently. She moved a bit, but went back to her sleeping demeanor.

I sat up, and found my pocket book on the floor, my phone ringing even louder.

"Hello?" I said tiredly. It was Friday. Couldn't I get some well deserved sleep?

"Hi Hinata!" Ino's chirpy voice greeted. I could see her grinning ear to ear.

"Hey Ino. What's going on?" I asked getting up from the bed, making sure I didn't disturb sleeping beauty.

"How was your sister's trip? Is she there? Can I say hi?" She asked.

For some reason, Ino was fascinated by my family. She told me it had been a while since she saw a group of family members live under one roof. I didn't really understand the big deal about it.

"She's sleeping right now." I said shutting my room door so Hanabi could get some well deserved rest.

"That's too bad. I was thinking of coming over." She paused a bit.

"Yea, it is too bad." I yawned. I checked my kitchen clock and it was seven o'clock.

"Actually I'm already at your door with a bottle of Apple Cider that is begging to be drunk. Let me in?"

I confusingly walked towards my door and Ino was actually there, Karin hiding behind her. Ino grinned.

"Happy Birthday?" She said unsure as she passed me the Apple Cider. I looked at it.

"My birthday isn't until December. What are you guys doing here?" I asked as they let themselves in.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Karin said looking around. I mumbled a thanks as Ino sat on the couch carefully.

"So, who wants to answer my question." I asked again as Karin plopped on the couch next to Ino.

"Well, since it's Friday, I was thinking we'd just hang out here for the weekend. Neji is going to be fixing the roof of the store, and neither you or Karin have to work this weekend so I was thinking we just hang out, like a sleep over."

They looked at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"And we want to hear the rest of the story."Karin admitted shamelessly.

I didn't realize I had an annoyed look on my face until Ino mentioned it.

I sighed.

"I'm not annoyed, just surprised. I hope you guys bought more Apple Cider." I grinned as I grabbed the bottle out of Ino's hand.

Ino glared at Karin.

"I told you we should have bought more." She mumbled.

I laughed as I grabbed some cups.

"I'm kidding," I said as I made myself comfortable. "So, where were we?"

* * *

I had been working for CoS for three weeks when I saw Sasuke again.

My new job was nothing like my old job. It was more glamorous and I even got my own office and an assistant secretary who waited for _me _to give them orders. Though it was fun for the first week it got boring in the next week. I didn't have direct access to the boss unless we were in a meeting or when he was leaving to lunch or something and needed me to handle some situations.

My new boss Gaara was as quiet as Sasuke, but different when it came to the work place. While Sasuke was dependent on me to make sure his schedule was already made, and that he went through with everything on it, Gaara would make his schedule through the computer and all I was good for was to make sure he went through everything on it which he didn't.

He was a rebel, passive-aggressive. I guess I should have know by the tattoo on his forehead and that wild red head of his.

While Sasuke would never be caught talking casually with co-workers, that seemed to be one of Gaara's favorite things to do. When I listened to my co-workers opinion about him, they appreciated his free-spirited personality.

Especially the females who gushed about how handsome he was.

In my personal opinion, I didn't think he was as handsome as Sasuke until I saw him on his motorcycle. I've always been attracted to men who rode those things simply due to the fact I admired the fact they did something I couldn't do.

On the particular day Sasuke came in, I was wearing a white button up and eating something that required mustard. Why was this so important? I had somehow managed to get some of the mustard on my shirt ( this is what happens when I become spontaneous with my food choices).

I remember unbuttoning the first two buttons of shirt, so I could get a hold of the stain much better. I also remember Sasuke walking in my office, an eye brow cocked up.

He coughed.

I looked up, confused and the realized that my cleavage was popping out. I don't have humongous breast like some women, but my 34 B cup size seemed oddly huge now that my old boss was staring at me, an amused smirk on his face.

"Thank you Mr. Potato head." I mumbled sarcastically at fate, that bastard.

I quickly buttoned my shirt, aware that I had made the stain worse. My face was flushed, and I wanted to melt.

"Um, hi." I smiled as confidently as I could.

"Hey." He said looking around my office.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I watched him walk into my office, hands in his pocket.

I took time to stare at my old boss who looked like he just stepped out of college. It was amazing to me how casual he looked. I've never seen him dress so casually. He had on fitted jeans and a hooded sweat shirt under a leather jacket.

"I just came to see Gaara, to see how well you were doing, and you seem to be doing great." He said as he took a sit in one of the chairs. He took a look around my office again.

I blushed at the uncomfortable situation we were in. It seemed weird that I was working for one of his friends and not him. It seemed weird that he was sitting in my office and not the other way around.

"I see you have your own office now." He said.

"Ms. Hyuga, You have a call on-- Oh, I'm sorry." My secretary apologized. She winked when Sasuke turned his attention back to me.

"Can you please put them on hold?" I smiled.

"Of course." She said holding her thumbs up. If only she knew who this was, and what an awkward situation this was for me.

"And apparently your own secretary." He said slouching.

"Uh, yeah. He doesn't really need me. He just gave me an office so he wouldn't feel bad about me being bored." I attempted to joke.

Joking though, was not one of my strong points or in my job description.

He did chuckle though which was a nice quiet chuckle that made his face light up with warmth. It felt like I hadn't seen him in ages.

"Good seeing you again." He gave me a little smile as he got up from the seat and began to walk out.

"Um you too." I said as I watched him walk towards Gaara's office.

I sighed as I leaned on my chair, then picked up my phone and breathed out an "hello".

* * *

On my way to lunch, I had to drop something at Gaara's office and I realized he was still in a meeting with Sasuke. His door was closed.

Call me nosy but I leaned in against the door to hear what they were saying, at first it sounded like muffled noise until I pushed my ear on the door itself.

"You talked to them yet? How are they taking it?" Gaara's voice said.

"Yeah, I went home and my dad acted like nothing was wrong. My mom though, broke down once or twice and had to go to the hospital, I guess due to stress." Sasuke mumbled.

"How about Itachi?"

"He's in France. This doesn't really affect him though since he doesn't work directly under Uchiha. He still has money in the bank."

"You talked to him though? Told him what kind of situation you're in?"

"He knows. He sent some money to my parents. I haven't talked to him." Something told me he shrugged.

"You should ask him for help."

"Shit Gaara, you know he hates me. Whether or not it's obvious, asking Itachi for help is like selling your soul to the devil. It's worse than taking out a loan from the bank because I could pay back a loan, but I could never pay Itachi back."

"So you're going to bunk out in your car forever?"

Sasuke didn't answer and I could feel the silence in the room. I stood there confused.

Sasuke had been living in his car?

"That's why I came to see you. They're about to take my car from me. You know how important my car is to me Gaara. That was the first thing I bought when I got my first paycheck. I need help."

I couldn't listen any more. It was none of my business.

* * *

Instead of going to lunch, I went home to change my shirt.

My mind was full of many things, but mostly of what Sasuke had said. I had heard all over the news about the Uchiha's going broke, but I never thought they went poor either. I felt stupid for not considering that.

I started wondering how he ate, and how he took care of himself in general if he shacked up in his car. What if he hasn't had a proper meal in a long time?

I mean this guy gave me a job, and even after loosing his company, he recommended me to one of his friends. I felt like I owed him.

I changed my shirt and ran towards the nearest sushi store because I remembered he loved sushi. I also picked up a big water bottle that would last him for two days (well it lasted me for two days) and practically ran to my office hopping he was still there.

I walked into the lobby and recognized Gaara's wild hair and Sasuke's leather jacket. They were shaking hands and Sasuke looked grateful.

I waited till Gaara said good bye and watched as Sasuke headed for the exit. I ran to catch up with him, but pretended I had ran into him.

"You're leaving?" I panted.

He turned to look at me as I tried not to loose my breath. He raised his eye brow.

"Did you just run a marathon?" He asked sarcastically.

"Something of the sort." I smiled. He nodded towards the street.

"I have to go." He said.

"Oh... well here. Gaara said I should give these to you." I lied. I didn't want him to know I had been listening to his conversation.

It would be even worse if he thought I was doing it out of pity. He hated when people felt sorry for him.

"You still remembered I like Sushi huh?" He stared at the food I was holding out to him.

"Well yeah. I worked for you for a while. It's kind of hard to forget."

I felt like we never worked together. I felt like he was my friend and I really needed to help him.

"Well tell Gaara I said thanks." He said looking towards my work's building, then he turned on his heels.

"So how's everything going?" I asked hopping the worry wasn't apparent in my tone.

"You've gotten really talkative you know?" He asked looking back at me.

"Sorry." I frowned.

"You were eavesdropping weren't you?" His facial expression was unreadable. I bit my lip and avoided eye contact.

"Thanks for the hospitality, but I'd appreciate it even more if you minded your own business." He said handing me back the food.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry. I know it was none of my business but I couldn't help it." I blurted.

"I don't need you to pity me. I'm a 27 year old man, and I can take care of myself." I followed him as he walked away.

"I know, I know." I said.

"You know I hate when people feel sorry for me. You've worked for me before and you know how much I hate it!" He said angrily. I couldn't see his face, but I could feel his anger.

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that you've been such a good boss to me, and I don't know what other way I can pay you back. I don't want you living in your car forever." I said boldly. I stopped walking, but he was still going.

"I'm not living in my car." I knew he was lying. I heard him myself.

"Would you like to stay at my place?" I asked. I didn't mean for those words to come out. I wanted to be nice, but not that nice.

What the hell am I thinking?

I gulped as he looked back at me.

"Can you repeat that?" He said almost as shocked as I was.

"Would you like to stay with me until you can get a place to stay? I don't have a lot of room, but it's the least I can do."

"Are you crazy?" He asked surprised.

I think I am.

* * *

* * *

**_Author's Note_**

Hello beautiful readers! Junpei here. I'm sorry it took me forever to update and I hope you're not too angry. School had been in the way now a days but I'm not giving excuses, hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. I guess you can say this chapter is where everything really start. I won't be referring back to current times where Hinata is telling Ino and Karin the story. It's just too much work. If you noticed I also changed the summary. I'm trying to see what draws in readers.

For those of you who thought I quit this story, shame on you! When I quit a story or just stop updating, it's because I had an unfixable writer's block or because all my passion in that story has completely disappeared, like my in my story "Unexpected" . I really loved it when I started writing it, but then I couldn't think of what would come next. There was too much action, and one of the things I hate about writing is, I know where to start, and I know where to end, but how do I get there? Usually it's when my story get to the middle I start to lose passion for them. But don't worry dear readers, it's my goal to finish this story. I just need your patience and a little encouragement.

Please excuse the grammar and bad spelling. I hope you guys will send a lot of love. OH YEA! If you have any good stories you'd like to refer to me that are either on ff net or fictionpress, please tell me!! Love always, _Junpei_!

***

I edited this a second time after reading it, but ff take thirty minutes to make changes.


	4. READ READ READ!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! (I'M NOT QUITING THE STORIES i'VE WROTE, JUST READ THE NOTE!)**

Hello! Hello! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update because my laptop crashed! Can you believe that! I'm so sorry about all of this! I don't mean to disappoint anyone! All my writing has gotten deleted, and my class essays! Ugh! It's going to take about a week to fix so please give me a chance to rewrite the chapters! I'm really sorry about this. I can't use the family computer either, because my step dad works on it, and ugh, i hate waiting to use the computer! The good news is I'm going to be 16 next saturday (May 1st!) Yay!....I guess that's only good news for me, but still...yay!! (too much exclamation points huh?)

Lol, but seriously, I'm sorry about all of this and if anybody thinks I've quit any story, I HAVEN'T QUIT anything. I have to keep reminding some folks that! Thank yo so much for all the love, I really appreciate it!!

-_Junpei!_


	5. UPDATE

_**Hello, it's me Junpei. Unfortunately, I have some bad news about the status of my laptop. It's going to take longer than I thought to fix. I'm very frustrated, because I really want to write but it's nearly impossible. There isn't enough time in the day to write, and by the time I want to use the family computer, it's usually taken by someone else. That's why I liked my laptop better because I could use it anytime of the day without noone bothering me. So for now, I think I'm just going to be writing one shots, and wait and see what happens. I'm really upset about this too.**_

**_From a distressed author, Junpei :(_**


End file.
